Introspective
by HarunoRin
Summary: Nami thinks over her captain's heritage and her feelings towards it.  Found on my computer, long forgotten but it made me smile and fall in love again


**Just a little oneshot about Nami and Luffy: Nami thinks on Luffy's heritage.**

* * *

><p>Nami wasn't the sort of girl prone to introspective moments. Despite everything, she had always kept her eyes forward and her mind focused, and that was (in her opinion) one of the main reasons that things had turned out the way they had.<p>

She wasn't particularly modest, and she knew that, but if she hadn't trained so hard, and worked with everything she had to keep moving forwards, then they'd have never made it.

Yes, Nami knew she had played an important part in helping Luffy become the second pirate king.

And due to her natural disposition, she usually stopped thinking about the past when she reached that conclusion, after which she would smirk with no small amount of self-satisfaction and move on to doing something else. Something productive and... important.

Something that would stop her thoughts turning too... introspective.

That way she could ignore her own traitorous feelings and thoughts and just, well, move forward.

But on nights like this, when the sea was calm and her nakama content (the majority of them had long since gone to bed), when the moon was full and the weather mild...

Nami was maybe slightly more prone to these moments than she thought.

"Nami?"

Tearing herself away from the hypnotic calm, The red-haired young woman turned around, and spread her arms out either side to grasp the railings in what she hoped was her usual sexy manner. "Why, good evening, captain."

That earned her a grin, and she smiled back. "Thought you'd gone to bed." He chuckled, and moved to stand beside her, a little close, but facing out to sea. "What you doing, Nami?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

He laughed again, and she turned to face him, one arm resting on the railings as she watched his face. "Not like you."

"You can talk, idiot." She smirked, waiting for a response that didn't come. Gradually his smile faded to a softer expression, and Nami swallowed, thankful he hadn't turned those serious eyes on her, but kept his gaze directed to the ocean.

"It's not been that long, has it?" He started, after a short silence, and Nami blinked in surprise. "It was only a month ago."

"Aa." Nami agreed, shifting again to face the ocean with him. "What's next?"

There was another short silence, but Nami didn't look at him, and waited patiently until- "I'm not totally sure." He sighed. "It feels weird. I achieved my dream... and I don't know what to do now."

That was understandable, to Nami; he'd spent almost his entire life working towards one goal, and now he didn't know how to deal with not having one.

"Oh." He blinked, and stood upright suddenly. "I need to give Shanks his hat back."

Nami scowled, and hit his shoulder in annoyance. "Idiot." She growled. "How can we be the Straw Hat pirates if our captain doesn't have a straw hat?"

The dark haired man smirked. "It's not mine."

"You're a pirate, aren't you? Just keep it." She frowned as he relaxed back against the railing beside her. "You have no problem with everything else."

Dark eyes slid her way, silently asking, and she sighed, keeping her own gaze fixed on the horizon.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even real."

"Ara? Me?" He pointed to himself, and Nami struggled not to hit him again. Harder. On the head.

"Yes you, idiot." He thought about that for a moment.

"Maybe I'm a robot."

"I'm trying to be serious for a minute! Co-operate, would you?"

"Ow! Nami!"

"Stop whining! You're the Pirate King, aren't you?" She fumed, crossing her arms haughtily. "You're Garp's grandson, Dragon's son, Ace's..." She trailed off, anger forgotten. His eyes were hidden from her, by that stupid hat, once again.

"Aa."

'Sorry."

"It doesn't matter." No matter how long it had been, Luffy would always carry his brother's sacrifice with him.

"Yes it does. I'm being mean." She sighed. "I'm being stupid..."

"Is that why you were thinking?" He looked down at the water, where the peaceful waves lapped the Thousand Sunny's hull.

Nami looked up at the moon. "... Yes."

"You're scared?"

"Sometimes."

"..."

"Not normally." She said, with a wince. "Only..."

"When you're thinking. I know."

She lowered her gaze, watching him again. She'd joined the crew of a boy with big ambitions- a harmless idiot with no real prospects. Over time she'd seen him grow, and she'd always trusted him, and always felt safe with him.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure why his lineage changed the way she felt so much. It was a tiny part of what made him the boy- no, the man she knew.

But when she thought about the blood that ran through his veins, about how he was always going to be so much greater... so much stronger than anyone else.

"Nami?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you still here?" She met his eyes, worried that he would be angry, and instead, her breath was taken away by the fact that his eyes were resigned. He wasn't angry. He was never angry.

She was an idiot.

"Because when I'm not thinking about how scary your family is, I feel the safest I've ever been."

That earned her a frown. "So the fact that I'm pirate king doesn't scare you?"

"Idiot." She smiled, "You wouldn't be the pirate king if I wasn't such a great navigator."

And he laughed, and her heart leapt, and she was safe. "Yeah, yeah! My navigator's the greatest!" He shouted out to the sea, and she was reminded of the small, skinny, stretchy boy who'd never given up on her all those years ago.

No, Nami wasn't the sort of girl prone to introspective moments.

But tonight, she'd realized that if she dug a little deeper beneath her awe of this man, then she'd find that despite everything, she actually...

But anyway. Nami wasn't the sort of girl prone to introspective moments.


End file.
